islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 9
The ninth series will be airing in 2021 which is after "The Adventure Begins" and "Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure". It serves as the extension of the ninteenth season of Thomas & Friends which has sixteen episodes. Episodes #Sweet Dreams - After a lot of hard work completing the new branchline from Arlesburgh to Harwick, Thomas and Daisy were in the sheds of the empty construction yard, telling stories about what had happened during their sweet dreams. #Ballast - Duck met the Small Railway Engines and manages to take the ballast for track repairs. #Pilgrim Light, Mail Carrier - Pilgrim Light still had to help Percy deliver the mail. #Sam and the Great Bell - A new engine, Sam is called to Sodor for the preparations and a new railway exhibit is opening soon and a new bell is needed for the building. #Hide and Seek - Thomas and Philip played hide and seek. Philip hides and Thomas seeks. #Slow Rapid Transits - A new sleek metroliner arrives on Sodor to help with the railway work except for the three rapid transits, Sven, Cydonia, Chloe, and Zoe, which they had to avoid running out of fuel. Thomas has to take them to the Sodor Electricworks. #Hoothoot's Special Delivery - A new 10-wheeler locomotive, Frank Fargo arrives to help Hoothoot to deliver some precious cargo to the ship before it was too late. #Chloe and Zoe's Big Quarrel - Chloe and Zoe mixes up the loads of slate and logs. #No Flammable Items Allowed In The Waste Dump - Whiff warns the engines that he should not let flammable items in the waste dump. By mistake, every engine brought in flammable items in the waste dump instead of Edward's scrap yard. After biffing and bashing, one old oil canister spilled oil spilled inside the freight car that made the other flammable items catch fire. Smokey, Snorkel, Snozzel, Sploosh, Flynn, and Belle came to the rescue. #Gordon's Sister - A new yellow engine arrives on the island and Gordon never met her for quite a while. #Bad Day At Mountain Peaks - Three new engines, Lizzie, Jess, and Olaf arrived on the Skarloey Railway to meet up with the narrow gauge engines. Morton was having a hard time trying to get the mountaineers to the cabins, but Jess was the only engine to help. #Mark and Corey - A new diesel arrives on the island and Mark shows him around the island. #Hamburgers VS Steak - Sir Topham Hatt decides who can be the barbecue champion who can taste the hamburgers and steak whilst the barbecue grill's gas canisters catch fire. #Samsam and the Secret Of Moose Mountain - After Sam came back from the mainland to Sodor, he and Thomas can't wait to go hiking on Sodor Mountain Peaks for the adventures of ZutZut, the famous comic-book hero. Ryan is fighting all the way to the trail. #Danger by the Double - The Sodor Rescue Squad member has hired a new medical van, a new medical helicopter, and a new fire boat to get their training. Also, a new seaplane arrives on Sodor to watch over Arlesburgh Harbor. #Search and Rescue Center Lock Out - An accident-prone Sodor Search and Rescue Center workman causes havoc for setting a fire in Flynn's shed. Smokey, Snorkel, and Snozzle came to the rescue. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Daisy *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Spencer *Sven *Austin *Peyton *Connor *'Arry and Bert *Captain *Stanley *Henrietta *Whiff *Diesel *Bill and Ben *Scruff *Den *Dart *Belle *Flynn *Sidney *Norman *Paxton *Logan *Glynn *Sam *Felicia *Hoothoot *Skiff *Ryan *Philip *Jerome and Judy *Sir Topham Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Alicia Botti *Mr. Bubbles *A Dockyard Workman *The Duchess of Boxford *The Duke of Boxford *Lady Hatt *Bertie *Annie and Clarabel *Scarlett *Beasley *Joshua *Warren *Sodor Brass Band (do not speak) *The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) *Farmer McColl (does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (does not speak) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Mr. Percival (cameo) *The Photographer (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) *The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) Charcters Introduced *Bailey - A ballast spreader who can clear bad ballast from the track. *Frank Fargo - A black 10-Wheeler Pennsylvania Railway Overhaul Locomotive who lives in Pennsylvania. *Penny - A yellow express engine who is Gordon's sister. *Easy and Peasy - Two electric shunters working at the Sodor Electricworks. *Clem - A crane who assists Easy and Peasy. *Olaf - A cog railway steam engine who is friends with Gator. *Corey - A blue cargo diesel who pulls freight like Mark. *Lizzie - A red narrow gauge French tank engine who was far from France. *Jess - A sand-blue geared tank engine who was fearless. *Keesha - A white massive high speed electric train who loves going on stride. *Ness - A fire boat who was new to the Sodor Fire Department. *Chip - A medical van who was new to the Sodor Medical Response *Amber - A medical helicopter who was new to the Sodor Medical Response *Sadie - A yellow seaplane watching over Arlesburgh Harbor. Cast *Chris Pratt as The Narrator *Joseph May as Thomas *Christopher Ragland as Percy *Rob Rackstraw as James, Stanley, Flynn, and Sam *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Bash, 'Arry, Diesel, and Kevin *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *Jules de Jongh as Emily and Rosie *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Norman, Dowager Hatt, Sir Topham Hatt, Bertie and Bert *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Steven Kynman as Paxton and Dart *John Hasler as Rheneas *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Bob Golding as Stephen, and Sidney *Teresa Gallagher as Mavis, Belle, Annie, Clarabel, and Judy *Jonathan Forbes as Connor *Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin *Miranda Raison as Millie *Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben *David Menkin as Porter and Jack *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Olivia Colman as Marion *Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta *Clive Mantle as Gator *Tim Whitnall as Timothy, Reg, Jerome, and Mike *Joe Mills as Oliver, Toad, Donald, and Douglas *Tom Stourton as Duncan and Rex *Robert Wilfort as Samson *Rasmus Hardiker as Philip *Eddie Redmayne as Ryan *Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff *Nathan Clarke as Alfie *Andrew Kishino as Sven *Kyle MacLachlan as Smokey *Siera Florindo as Greta *Sally Taylor-Isherwood as Sally *Jeremy Shada as Scooter, Milo, Harrison, Cydonia, Peasy, and Rivie *John DiMaggio as Shawn, Low Lip, Connor, and Class 1o1 *Tom Kenny as Austin, Sheriff, and Chensie *David Tennant as Sploosh *Tajja Isen as Dixie *Elijah Wood as Snozzle *Lewis Black as Peyton *Neil Patrick Harris as Tayvon *Keith David as Sargent *Holly G. Frankel as Michelle *Matt Damon as Miller *Charlie Day as Dale *Jeff Garlin as Hoothoot *Isabella Acres as Chloe *Ava Acres as Zoe *Paige Moss as Sunny *Warwick Davis as Beasley *Whoopi Goldberg as Safari *Joanne Vannicola as Felicia *Rodger Bumpass as Logan *Mike Pollock as Frank Fargo *Maurice LaMarche as Morton and Jeffrey *Jeff Bennett as Mark *Ariel Waller as Clem and Penny *Alan Tudyk as Pilgrim Light *Jean Louisa Kelly as Keesha *Roz Ryan as Amber *Griffin Burns as Hoover *Daran Norris as Easy and Peasy and Ness *Daniel Tay as Jess *Nicholas Castel-Vanderburgh as Chip *Brian Stepanek as Corey *Paris Van Dyke as Lizzie *Ricky Mabe as Olaf *Jadon Sand as one of the Groaning Passengers (uncredited) *Brooklynn Prince as one of the Groaning Passengers (uncredited) There is an Emmet cameo inspecting the damage of Calles Cavern from Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. Trivia *This series marks the first of several things: **The first season for using the same fire rescue theme from the 2008 version of it from Fireman Sam. **Ariel Waller, Alan Tudyk, Jean Louisa Kelly, Roz Ryan, Andrew Kishino, Daran Norris, Daniel Tay, Nicholas Castel-Vanderburgh, Brian Stepanek, Paris Van Dyke, and Ricky Mabe joins the voice cast. *This series brought several casting changes (same time being the ninteenth season in Thomas and Friends). **Keith Wickham takes over the role of Sir Topham Hatt. **Maurice LaMarche takes over the role of Jeffrey. **John Hasler, Joseph May, Rob Rackstraw, Christopher Ragland, Andrew Kishino, and Kyle MacLachlan join the voice cast. ***Joseph May takes over the role of Thomas respectively. ***Rob Rackstraw takes over the role of James. ***Christopher Ragland takes over the role of Percy and the Troublesome Trucks. ***John Hasler takes over the role of Rheneas. ***Andrew Kishino takes over the role of Sven. ***Kyle MacLachlan takes over the role of Smokey. ***Steven Kynman takes over the role of Charlie. Category:Television Series